Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to routers and, more particularly, to an apparatus for adjustably positioning and moving a router and bit relative to a workpiece.
2. Description of Prior Art
The router is among the most versatile of woodworking tools. When properly guided or fixtured it can be used to cut rabbets, dados, mortises, tenons and perform a variety of other wood shaping operations. A number of guides and fixtures are available commercially or can be shop or custom made to accomplish these tasks. Each operates generally independently of the others and can require considerable time to set up and adjust. Additionally, these fixtures provide a limited range of motion and limited amount of adjustment of the position of the cutting tool. Inventors have created devices in an effort to overcome these shortcomings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,086 to Spohn (1975) discloses an adjustable radial arm apparatus for use with a router. Likewise U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,900 to Falco (1994) discloses a radial arm router table. Both of these inventions suffer from the disadvantage of having a rigid and fixed radial arm extending over the work surface, thus diminishing the operators field of view. Further, the fixed radial arm hinders access to the router for changing or servicing the bit or making adjustments.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved mechanism to accurately and repeatably position or move a router and corresponding bit to perform a variety of wood shaping operations. It is a further object of this invention to provide a radial arm mechanism that provides an unobstructed view of the workpiece and unobstructed access to the router and bit.